


Boy(friend)s Will Be Boy(friend)s

by fandersrequests



Series: Intruality Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Middle School, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, background remile, established intruality, intruality, romantic intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandersrequests/pseuds/fandersrequests
Summary: Title:Boy(friend)s Will Be Boy(friend)sShip(s):IntrualityPrompt:Middle school au! Boys being cute. Lots of fluff!!!Requester:sunshineandteddybears on Tumblr and AO3Rating:PGIf you prefer Tumblr's format, you can find the fanfichere.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Intruality Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743406
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Boy(friend)s Will Be Boy(friend)s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunshineandteddybears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I just borrow them to fulfil my plots and the plots of those more creative than me. :P

# Boy(friend)s Will Be Boy(friend)s

"Incoming!!!!!!"

Patton's almost always present smile grew wider. It grew so wide, in fact, that some might worry it would stretch right off his face. Patton wasn't worried, however. He didn't have time to worry about what his face was or was not doing. Not when his boyfriend of two months was rushing down the hall toward him. 

He readied himself for the flight just as deceptively strong, skinny arms wrapped around him and twirled him fast, feet dangerously swinging in a wide circle as the other students around them gave the two a wide berth. 

"Mr. Prince! Put Mr. Hart down, please. As adorable as this is, I'm afraid it is also very dangerous." 

Patton laughed brightly as Remus Prince, his boyfriend, put him down and turned to grin a toothy grin at the school counselor. 

"Sorry Doc. But I can't help it! He's just so cute and cuddly and I wanna eat him up."

"I don't know about Patton, but I believe _cannibalism_ is not conducive to a healthy, long-lasting relationship." Dr. Picani teased with a friendly wink at Patton, who giggled. 

"I don't know about that, sir! Patton absolutely loves it when I blow raspberries on his tummy!"

Patton blushed. 

"Remus!" 

"What? It's innocent! I didn't tell him about making out and —"

"Okay! Dr. Picani, it was so great to see you today! Thank you for helping to tame Remus but we've gotta get to lunch." 

Dr. Picani beamed and nodded. Patton took Remus's hand into his own, lacing their fingers. With a cheery wave at the older man from Patton and a maniac grin from Remus, Patton led them down the hall toward the cafeteria. Picani watched them with a little chuckle before heading for his office, remembering his own middle school romance with his now husband. Remy had definitely not been as "crazy" as Remus, but he had definitely been an overly caffeinated handful. 

Not that he would change him for the world. Just like Patton would never change Remus. 

Pressing closer to the taller male now, Patton let his eyes close for a few seconds of blissful happiness. Light amber eyes opened once more, Patton glancing up at Remus who was rubbing at his dark peach fuzz with his free hand. 

He seemed to have sensed Patton's gaze though, as he smirked and looked down at him. 

"If you see something in between my teeth, you definitely aren't seeing things. A piece of bacon from this morning. Been saving it for a little snack."

Patton made a face but snorted. 

So his boyfriend was weird and oftentimes gross. In fact, many people were so surprised to find out that Patton Hart, the school sweetheart as well as a member of the local recreational cheer team, was dating the school freak. Patton didn't care though. 

He got to see parts of Remus that no one else got to and that made him feel oh so special. In turn, Remus got to know and learn all of Patton, even the parts of him that he would rather didn't exist. Remus loved all of him just as Patton loved all of Remus. It didn't seem to matter then that they were just fourteen years old. 

There was no question, as the two walked into the cafeteria and waved at their group of friends before joining them at their table, that they would be together for the rest of their lives. 

Snuggling up into the fit chest of his boyfriend as he listened to his boyfriend's twin Roman regale them with stories of his most recent role rehearsal, Patton decided that he could absolutely live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> **Quinn says:** Thank you so much to sunshineandteddybears for not only requesting this plot but also being a trooper and beta reading it for me. And thank you to everyone who reads! Please consider leaving kudos and a comment if you enjoyed. I would love to hear from you.


End file.
